


WandaVision: The Very Special Episode{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [9]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Choking, Cock Slapping, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, JOI - Freeform, Kissing, Large Cock, Magic, Masochism, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teabagging, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Wanda catches Billy and Tommy spying on her in the shower and a nasty, perverted, degrading, humiliating, pedophile orgy jumps off.
Relationships: Billy and Tommy Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Previews and Exclusives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	WandaVision: The Very Special Episode{PREVIEW}

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer
> 
> If you're joining the patrons this month, this will be one of the fourteen stories you'll receive. If not, well Kate's Birth Day 2 will be up soon as well as more chapters of Presley's Photoshoot.

“God, fuck your mother! Rip her fucking asshole! ” Wanda groaned lewdly, humping back on his cock like a street whore as he pumped into her ardently. “Your mother fucking, preteen, cock feels so good in my ass. You came out of my cunt, and now you’re reaming my ass! Shit! I’m being buttfucked by a child! I’m enjoying kiddie dick like a sick, depraved, slut! Oh, God, I’m a pedo mom! A fucking pedophile whore of a mom! I want grade school cock and no one can stop me from getting it. Destroy my asshole, you fucking bastard! Yes! Yank my fucking hair like that. Oh, yes, Tommy! Shove those nuts in my mouth! Teabag this child cock craving, cum-guzzling, jizz rag!” she screamed, breathing heavily.

“Say ‘please’, whore,” Tommy replied with a little snicker, watching Billy swat Wanda’s ass and knead her flesh. Her other hand latched on to Tommy’s cock, and she began to pump it with wild abandon. 

“Please treat your mother like a back alley gutter whore! Don’t stop pounding my ass!” she pleaded as her entire frame shook. 

Waves of heat cascaded over her as electricity ran through her nerves. She squirted hard, coating Tommy’s thighs in her juices so thickly it looked like he was the one who’d just come from the shower. No orgasm in her life had ever felt anywhere near as good, and she knew in that moment she’d be obsessed with kiddy cock for the rest of her life. Behind her, Billy was pumping her harder and faster, struggling to hold out a bit longer. Wanda’s pussy walls undulated with undisguised carnal desire. She could feel her son’s balls tightening behind her ass and hear his breathing begin to get heavier and faster. 

“Oh yes, my dear, sweet, little boy, cum for me. Those big, smooth, balls are bubbling over aren’t they? Let it all out for mommy. Jizz deep in her ass. Show me all the cum you’ve made for your cumbucket. Oh!” she suddenly cried. “Oh, my God, it’s so much!”

“FUCK!” Billy cried as he slathered his mother’s bowels in spurt after spurt of thick, creamy, white, cum. 

His body was alive with the heat of Wanda’s asshole, and the sensations that devoured his nerves like a fuse on fire. His mother dislodged, smiled happily, and kissed her boys deeply, thrilling as their tongues writhed together, filling each of them with bliss. After several minutes, Wanda broke the kiss and pushed Billy’s cum out of her ass, slurping it down hungrily.

“God, you taste so damn good,” she mused, relishing his contented sigh. 


End file.
